Puppy Love
by Ahree
Summary: A somewhat AU in where Black Star is literally top dog and Kid secretly loves it. XD  RxR, you StarKid fans
1. Karma

**AN: **Just an idea that popped into my head. And just so you know... this story is going to be rated _T_, for _now. _:D;;  
And yes, this IS a Star x Kid story. xD

* * *

**Chapter 1: Karma**

**

* * *

**

It felt like any other day in Death City; blistering hot, and with the citizens never seeming to notice. Or perhaps even care.

But no, today was different. Black Star flexed into his full-size mirror, smirking at his oh-so-hot-self. Satisfied, he strode away and tossed on his neon green hoodie. Being able to capture the attention of any commoners, and perhaps a new girl, was definitely mandatory. He'd need a new toy, after all.

Black Star frowned. His love-struck girl was getting too close to him; she wasn't worthy enough to be by his side forever. He chuckled; getting rid of her today will put him back up on the market, and allow another girl to attempt and entertain him. Maybe there'll be one that's actually of value to him.

The womanizer nearly ran down the stairs and made his way to the front door. Kid was supposed to meet him in a few minutes; having only lived a block away, Black Star was positive he'd be by his front door by now. But to his dissatisfaction, as he pulled open the door, Kid wasn't there.

Kid usually wasn't one to be late; his OCD made sure of that.

"Tch. Ditching me on my 20th dumping date?" The blue-haired teen rolled his eyes. He wouldn't show it, but he was just the slightest bit worried at where his best friend was.

Black Star waited a few more minutes before reluctantly heading down the street to the local coffee shop, where his soon-to-be-dumped date was waiting. If Kid wasn't around to play the "it's-okay-I'm-here-for-you" friend of the dumper, this would end a lot messier than he thought.

"Argh, I'ma punch him after this..." Sure, Black Star was great with wooing girls. But dumping them? He wasn't much for comforting their fragile, easily broken hearts. Kid was better with that.

Black Star pulled the shop's door open, stepping within the rich, caffeinated aroma.

He was actually surprised Kid hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet. Okay, so maybe being the friend of someone who gets ALL the girls that even come near, it could be a little hard. But there were a few takers. Kid had turned them down on the spot - nicely of course - and Black Star couldn't understand why. They had seemed like nice, genuine girls. They were intelligent too, just like Kid.

Shrugging off the thought, the stud spotted his current girlfriend in the back booth, ever so slightly showing a sign of impatience. Striding up to the girl, he winked and put an arm around her. "Hey, Eruka," he smirked devilishly, "were you waiting long?"

She gushed. "Oh no, not at all, Blackie."

Said teen tried not to grimace. He hated when those girls tried to give him 'cute' nicknames. Frankly, it was plain out stupid and annoying. Besides, there was only one person who could call him something else besides 'Black Star'. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The girl wrinkled her nose, tilting her Death Bucks cup back and forth.

"Nothin', nothin'," Black Star grinned. Looking her over, he inwardly laughed at her tacky polka dotted dress. Man, he could totally do so much better than this. If it weren't for the list of girls he was making to show off to Kid, he'd probably have skipped over her.

Eruka twirled her pale green hair around her slender finger. "Well, if it's nothing, then what did you call me over her for? Gotta tell me something?" She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a cutesy fashion.

The boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. She really did resemble a frog; the rumors were definitely true. Clearing his throat to maintain his level of coolness, Black Star hugged her gently around her lower back, and started walking her outside. He'd have to do it outside; she'd probably cause a scene in there. And boy, did Black Star have his share of dump-worthy moments. Girls were so dramatic.

"Eh? Why do you want to talk out here? It's nicer in-"

"Listen, Eruka." This is how it always started. The blue-haired teen sighed, bringing Eruka towards an open ally. Away from people and somewhat quiet. It made the drama easier to manage.

Before she could respond, he continued. "It was nice getting to know you and all, but..." Black Star paused, secretly enjoying the look of realization and horror spreading across her pale face. "But you're just not for me. Thanks for letting me get a taste, though." He snickered and dropped his arm from her back. This was fun.

Raising an eyebrow at her silent stare, he waited for a slap. A yell, a shout. Something.

The silence began eating at him. He could tell she was upset, yet... Her face didn't display any sadness. If Black Star knew any better, he would have to say it resembled... Anger. "Eruka-chan?" The boy stated playfully, tapping her on the shoulder.

Whether that was what drawn her attention back to him or not, she finally said something, "So you think you're too good for me?" The underlying fury within her voice gave Black Star the chills; not that he'd ever admit that of course.

"You were fun for a while, I admit, but-"

"So I bored you, dear?" Eruka stepped closer, her wide mouth growing into a sickening smile. "You play with girls hearts as if they're absolutely nothing, Black Star."

He stepped back ever so slightly, nearing the dirty brick wall. Girls had been furious with him before, and gave him a fit a slapping and screaming, but... Black Star had never been as scared as he was now. "E-Eruka, c'mon, now. You know you're still my girl, kinda. Y-You're definitely different than those other ones, that's for sure..."

Placing her slim fingers delicately on his chest, she trailed them downwards, smiling at his confused expression. "Because you play with us like toys... You'll become what you really are." She clenched the hem of his hoodie, and leaned up, mere centimeters from his face.

"Wha... What are y-you-"

"You're a dog, Black Star. A dirty dog." She released his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

Recoiling from her touch, Black Star just frowned. Is that all? He rolled his eyes, about to just turn away from this weird chick, when he felt something funny... His chest started hurting. Leaning against the wall for support, his vision was starting to fade. No, not fade. It was beginning to lose color... What the hell did she do? He growled at her, trying to say something, only to get a whimper out instead.

"You'll always be a dog, Black Star," she smiled darkly, "until you find someone to accept you for the trash you are." And then she walked away swiftly, white boots clicking along the stone path.

_What the hell was that about?_ Black Star huffed, watching as she left. _I should really avoid crazy chicks like that, sheesh..._ He rolled his eyes, lifting his leg to scratch his ear- Wait a minute. Black Star looked at his hands - or his _paws_, actually - and did a double-take. _What the hell is this?_

Panic-stricken, the furry blue mass scrambled in a circle, whining and whimpering at his situation. _Whatthehell, whatthehell, WHAT THE HELL. WHY AM I A FREAKING DOG? _Stumbling over his two front paws, Black Star tumbled straight into the wall. _Ow..._

Shaking off the pain, the blue dog straightened himself up on his ...four legs. _That damn Eruka... She did this to me! What a freak. _Black Star whined again, glancing at his pile of clothes. His neon sweater sitting on top, mocking him. _Pft, someone will definitely see that... It's so damn bright. They'd probably take it- _He froze, ears perking up. Of course! The sweater! Kid had gotten him that sweater for his last birthday, saying it stood out just like him; surely he'd remember it.

Shoveling his nose through the bottom of the neon fabric, Black Star managed to get it around his head, letting the arms rest on each side of his neck._ Whatever, this'll do._

As the quirky blue dog left the ally with the way-too-bright sweater, he got more attention than he could ask for. Not the good kind, though. _God... I know I must be a good looking dog, but no need to stare... _Rolling his eyes, Black Star continued on his way to Kid's, only hoping he was home. He had, after all, practically ditched him this morning. _If that bastard isn't here, I swear, I'll -_

"Ah, a dog?"

* * *

**AN: **Read and review, my pretties~~ XD  
Tell me whatcha think~


	2. Stranger

**AN: **I don't own Soul Eater, otherwise I'd make this pairing canon~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

**

* * *

**

"Wow," the boy whistled, "I never seen a dog like you before..." Walking over to where Black Star stood in shock, Kid bent down and gently patted his head. "Got a name?" Absently prying the sweater from the dog, Kid dug around the blue fluff surrounding Black Star's neck, looking for a collar. "A stray?"

Realizing exactly who was in front of him, Black Star came to his senses; he started whining and nudging the neon sweater in Kid's hand, hoping he'd get the hint. "What is it..?" Kid looked down at the sweater, and really looked this time, noticing its familiarity. "This is Black Star's... Er, well, it looks like the one I got him last year."

_Kid! It IS the one you got me last year! Don't you recognize me? _Black Star pounced up on Kid's knees, making him lose balance.

"Hey, calm down," the raven muttered, leaning back on his free hand, "...You know, you kinda remind me of my friend..." Leaning closer, Kid placed the sweater down and pulled Black Star closer by his muzzle. He tried not to growl from the slight pain. "Wow. That's weird."

_ARE YOU SERIOUS? It IS me! _The dog's eye twitched and he jerked his mouth away from Kid's hand. _Stupid. How can you not recognize me, of all people? _

"Pft, a dog with an attitude. Great." Standing up, Kid held the sweater close to him and paused, glancing down at the weird dog. "I guess... I can take you home with me. Father won't mind."

Black Star's ears perked up eagerly. _Inside? I've never actually been inside that huge place..._

"So..." Kid looked around, as if expecting someone to come claim this dog. "Come on, I suppose." Continuing in the direction in which Black Star was going anyway, Black Star trotted after him, glaring. He'd almost forgotten Kid had ditched him this morning, for some unknown reason. What could have been so important that he totally dissed?

_Maybe he does have a girlfriend... _Black Star thought bitterly. _But he still wouldn't do something like that to me. And he would tell me, right? _Scoffing, he held his nose high in the air. _Of course he'd tell me. We tell each other everything. _Satisfied with his own conclusion, Black Star merrily followed after Kid.

"It's pretty big, isn't it?" Kid announced to his new dog, a bit glumly.

_It's freaking huge!_ Black Star admired the inside, wide-eyed. Kid had never invited him in before; he'd always go over to Black Star's house, even as children.

The walls along either side were symmetrically in tune with each other, not a candle or picture frame out of place. The grand staircase in the middle pieced it nicely together, adding a warm welcome to any visitors. Its banisters smooth and polished; as if dust didn't exist in such a fine place. The marble floors were quite nice too; it added a refined, sophisticated touch.

_Damn, Kid! You've been holding out on me!_ Black Star whined, nudging Kid's leg with his nose.

"Heh," the teen smiled, "it seems it's a bit too much, huh?"

Before Black Star could respond in his strange dog-way of doing so, a tall figure approached from what seemed to be the dining room.

"Father?"

_Oh. So that's who it is._

"Oh, Kiddo~?" The tall man sang lightly, a delicate smile decorating his features. "Back from the date, I assume~?"

_Date? What date?_

"Yes, father..."

_What? Kid did have a date? He has a girlfriend?_

"Well, well, did it go smoothly~?" His father laughed heartily, nearing the door.

_Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend? I thought we tell each everything!_

"Mm..." Kid glanced down, scratching Black Star behind the ear, who started to appear a bit anxious.

_Well it definitely doesn't seem like he enjoyed it... _The blue dog concluded, his anger easing. Wait, anger? ._..Why would I be angry?_ Black Star pondered as Kid's dad chuckled.

"Well, you know she's your best option right now. I invited her over later, by the way; you two are to have dinner here." Smiling and pecking his son on the head, the handsome man exited through the door and left for who knows where. Kid sighed. It wasn't like his father to stay home for a while, anyway.

_Best option?_

"Come on, boy," Kid muttered, gradually going up the stairs, "I'll show you where you can stay." Following closely behind, Black Star trotted up the steps. "My father must not mind you're even here; he barely noticed you." Kid smiled, sadly. "He rarely notices anything..."

Black Star hesitated, mid-step. Gazing up at Kid, as the teen turned around, he whined softly and licked his hand. _Don't look so sad, Kid._

"Aww, you're pretty cute." Kid chuckled, rolling his eyes. He continued to make his way up when he paused, and glanced back down at the dog behind him. He had reacted like he had understood him... Nah. Shaking his head, Kid started up again.

"And this is my room," the boy announced, as if giving a tour, "and it's your room, too, I suppose. If you want to stay, that is." The blue dog looked up at him, and his tongue lolled out to the side. "Yeah... You probably don't understand me, huh?"

_I do, actually. _Black Star inwardly snickered, gazing about his friend's room. It was neater than the rest of the house; and the bed looked as if no one even slept in it. _I can fix that._ Running over to the bed before Kid caught on, Black Star leaped and rolled around on the thick red cover. _It's soooo soft. _The innocent joy of rolling on something soft caused him to loll out his tongue again, getting slobber all over.

"HEY!" Kid nearly shrieked, attempting to drag the dog off. "Get off, stupid dog!" Having grabbed hold off the Black Star's foot, he tossed him down to the black carpet. "Don't ever do that again, stupid!"

_Stupid? _Rolling his eyes, Black Star only watched in amusement as the fuming teen scrambled to straighten out the bed covers again. _What a dork..._ He smiled to himself.

Kid turned back to him, having fixed the mess easily. "Don't do that again, alright?" Sighing, Kid bent down and took Black Star's face in both hands. He stared curiously into the dog's eyes. "You understand me, right?"

_Of course I do! _Realizing then, that Kid was most definitely not telepathic, Black Star nodded eagerly.

Kid's head jerked back, surprise written across his face. "So you do..." He scratched under Black Star's chin, causing the blue dog to lean into his touch. "I suppose I should have known that... Since earlier, you..." He paused, and pulled Black Star close again. "You really do look like him." He spoke almost dreamily; Black Star wasn't sure why. Was Kid making the connection?

Suddenly pushing him away, Kid stood up abruptly, his cheeks flushed. "That's right; I have to call him. I forgot to ask him how that date went."

_Wha..? Oh! That! Well, thanks to you not being there, the crazy freak turned me into a DOG. _The blue dog snorted, plopping himself on the fuzzy carpet as Kid dug in his jacket pocket for his cell. _It's not like I'll be able to answer, anyway._ Black Star thought grimly.

Kid had dialed twice, and when there was still no answer, he simply left a message for Black Star to call him back. "Tch. I guess he's mad at me." Kid plopped onto the edge of his bed, only for him to later stand up, fix it, and sit down more gently. "He knows I had to go somewhere today, though. I don't understand why he can't comprehend that." The teen let out a groan and lay down a bit more roughly onto his bed.

_I did? You never told me you were going on a date! ...Did he?_

"That jerk probably doesn't check his messages," Snorting, Kid rolled onto his side, clutching a pillow. "Idiot."

Black Star growled, and bit Kid's shoe, trying to pull it off. _Who's an idiot, eh? _Getting no response, he let go and sat at the end of the bed. Kid's face was buried in his pillow, and it didn't seem like he was moving. _Kid? _Worried, he pawed at Kid's foot, trying to get his attention. _Oi, Kid. Look at me. _The teen still didn't move, causing Black Star to just get more anxious. _Kiiiiid._ He whined.

Finally, said teen pulled the pillow from his face and sat up, looking over at the worried dog. "What do you want?" Golden eyes scrutinized the blue dog once more, and he frowned. "Go away; I don't want to see your ugly face."

Black Star did a double take. _Ugly? Me? What crawled up your ass and died? _He leapt up on the bed, hovering over Kid, and growled. _I'm pretty handsome even as a dog, if I say so myself._ As if to prove his point, Black Star struck a pose.

Kid stared, surprised, and then burst out laughing.

_What? _The blue dog whipped his head around. _What? Was it something behind me? Why the hell are you laughing?_

"You act like him, too," Kid chuckled again, wrapping his arms around the fluffy dog, pulling him close. The warmth radiating from Black Star caused him to sigh contently, hugging him closer. "You're really soft." He stated quietly, absent-minded.

_Er... Kid? _Black Star started to relax more into his arms, his eyes half-lidded. It felt nice like this; with girls it was weird, and unnatural. _But this - this, felt good. _He nuzzled his head in Kid's neck, causing the boy to squeak in surprise.

"Ah, uh, you," he breathed shakily, "You're quite cuddly aren't you..?" Releasing the dog from his arms, he reluctantly pulled away, standing up from the bed. "I should... I should get ready for Liz, now. She'll probably be here soon."

_Aww, I was just starting to get comfortable._ Black Star whined.

"It's okay, boy," Kid patted him quickly on the head, still flustered, "I'm going to take a bath to relax a little... I'll be back soon. So, uh, just stay here." Walking swiftly away, Kid wandered out of his room and down the hall, closing a door behind him.

_Bath, eh? _A curious thought flooded Black Star's mind, causing him to blush ever so slightly. If dogs are even capable of blushing, that is.

Rolling off the bed, he trotted out of Kid's room and traveled down the hall, hearing Kid already running the bath water. Glancing up, he noted the door was indeed closed. _But that doesn't mean it's locked. He has no reason to lock it anyway. It's not like _I _can open it._ He snickered.

First, he waited to make sure the water had stopped running, and that Kid had sat down in the bath, before even attempting to open it. It's not like he WANTED to see Kid in all his natural glory; Kid was still just his best friend after all. Lifting a paw to pull down the elongated handle, he paused. Why was he doing this again anyway? _Curious. I'm just curious. That's all. _Closing that argument within his head, he pushed the handle down and leaned against the door, slowly making it open. He cautiously peered around the door, his eyes instantly locating Kid within the unnecessarily huge bathroom. _Might as well have made the whole freaking room out of gold. _Black Star rolled his eyes.

Silently stalking his way inside like a cat, Black Star snuck up next to the giant, porcelain tub, raising his head slowly to peer at Kid. The teen's eyes were closed, the water pooled up near the tip of the tub; only Kid's head, slim neck, and pale knees were exposed.

Black Star gulped. It's not like he was seeing anything new; he'd even seen Kid's ass once, when he had pants'd him as a joke. The unsuspecting teen hadn't been wearing any boxers that day. Kid argued it was because they were at a swimming pool. Black Star had argued it was because he wanted to 'get some'. Kid slapped him after that comment.

Shaking his head back into the present, Black Star stared into the deep pool of water. No, he couldn't see anything, but a thought had crossed his mind. Kid might get mad at him for it, but it was just. So. Tempting.

Praying to any higher being that was out there, Black Star leaped in before he could change his mind.

Instantly having his tranquility broken, Kid squeaked and jolted up in a sitting position. "Sta-er, d-dog... What the hell are you doing?"

Black Star just lolled his tongue out and inwardly laughed. _I just came to see you, that's all._

Quickly glancing to the door, Kid raised a brow. "You opened that door yourself?" The dog nodded, tongue sucked back in. "Wow." Kid nodded with an approving smile. "Smart dog, eh?" He chuckled, scratching Black Star behind his soaking ears.

_Not as smart as you, of course. _Black Star thought, pouting slightly. _Although, you still haven't figured out it's me..._

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kid blurted suddenly, causing Black Star's ears to perk up, curiously. "Since you're here, anyway. I hate not being able to tell anyone... Pft. I sound crazy, though, eh? Talking to a dog." He rambled on, his cheeks flushed pink.

_Eh? Something you can't even tell me? _Black Star growled, and rolled his eyes. _And you know what, you don't sound crazy. Geez. _He paused. _You're pretty cute when you're rambling, though._

As if he came to his own conclusion, Kid pulled Black Star close again within the tub, careful to sit cross-legged. And he made sure not to have the dog touch ...anything he wasn't supposed to. "Dog..."

_So my name's Dog now? _Black Star tried not to snicker at that._ So creative, Kiddo._

"Do I look gay to you?"

That certainly caught the blue mutt by surprise. Black Star blinked, staring at Kid with a blank expression. _Do you what?_

"I mean," Kid glanced down, trying to piece together his thoughts, "there's someone I really like... I've known him for quite a while, and all, but... He can be pretty stupid." He stated his words bluntly, and shrugged. "Do you think I could be ...gay? We're definitely good friends..."

Black Star tilted his head to the side. _What friend is this? Have I met him?_ Quickly rummaging through all their guy friends that came to mind, he decided it was either Soul, Kilik, Ox, or Harvar. _He likes... One of them? _The thought of that made his heart hurt. _It can't be Ox or Harvar. They're not THAT good of friends. Kilik? He does have his stupid moments. But so does Soul. Although, Kilik is pretty smart. And not a nerdy smart. Maybe Kid likes that._ Black Star grimaced at the thought of Kid and Kilik. _What the hell! Gross! Kilik doesn't deserve Kid. _

"Hey, dog?" Kid shook the wet furry mass gently.

_No... He can't like Kilik. _Whining, Black Star leaned forward nudging Kid's face with his wet nose.

"Ugh, what the hell are you doing?" Kid recoiled back against the tub, trying to push the mutt back.

_Kid! You better not be gay! You can't go with Kilik, dammit! _He continued to whine, pressing both his paws on Kid's shoulder blades.

"Get off, stupid-"

"Kid?"

They both froze.

* * *

**AN: **I love reviewwwsss ~~  
Even if it's a small comment, I love them~ :D


	3. Elegance

**AN: **Enjoyyy~  
Sorry it's so short; I'll make up for it later. :D;;

* * *

**Chapter 3: Elegance**

**

* * *

**

_Well this is awkward._

The lean girl scoffed, leaning in the door frame. "Are you seriously bathing with your mutt?"

"No," Kid mumbled, still frozen with surprise, "He, er, he just-"

"Sure, sure, weirdo." The blonde just laughed, her voice high and exaggerated.

_Who is this chick?_

Kid's cheeks flushed. "Can you please remove yourself from my bathroom, Liz?" His face reddened with embarrassment, pushing the wet dog away while his attention was diverted.

Black Star grimaced, looking the girl over. _This is Liz? She doesn't really seem like Kid's type._ Her dirty blonde hair fell down her shoulders and back lightly, curled at the ends. He noted her loosely hanging leather jacket, sliding off her shoulders in a skimpy fashion. The pink tee underneath stretched tight; nearly see-through. Black Star could just make out the contours and details of her lacy black bra. Her ripped jeans hugged her curves so closely, they appeared painted on. The blue dog drew back into the tub a little. _Is that really his girlfriend? She looks like a freakin' slu-_

"Liz?" Kid stated a bit louder. "Did you hear me?" His tone was slightly annoyed, but he tried to mask it with a bit of chivalry.

"Oh, c'mooon," she drawled, staggering through the door towards the irritated pair, "I came all this way to see you, Kid. You should be hap~py..." She hovered over the tub, kneeling down. "Don'tcha miss me?"

Her breath reeked; Kid tried not to wrinkle his nose. He didn't want to be rude to his future love. "Liz, have you been drinking again?"

_And she's an alcoholic? _Black Star whined, nudging Kid's neck. _What the hell kinda girl do you have?_

"Don't do tha-"

"Oh? You think I'm drunk, hmm?" Liz interrupted as she shrugged off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor. She leaned over, reaching for Kid - who sat still - and clutched his shoulders, drawing him near her. "Why does it matter, hm?" She giggled, smothering Kid with sloppy kisses along his face.

He did nothing, just allowed her to do what she wanted.

_Ugh, how can you stand her? Disgusting... _Black Star turned his head, trying to ignore the one-sided PDA. It was disturbing to watch; someone touching HIS Kid. Who did she think she was? _Oh right. His girlfriend._

"Don'tcha miss me~?" She repeated lazily, holding a hand behind Kid's head, making him face her. "Mind if I get in with ya?"

_What? No! _Black Star nearly scared himself as he barked hastily; it was fierce and desperate. _Don't even thi-_

"Ick! That smelly mutt will have to go."

"No." _No!_

Black Star looked up curiously at Kid. _That's a first._

"Excuuuse me, Kid?" Liz snorted, unraveling her arms.

"Well, I..." he mumbled, recoiling back to the other side of the tub. "I'm getting out anyway, it's not like I chose him over you. Get over it, Li-" He couldn't finish as his head whipped back, recovering from her unexpected slap. Kid blinked slowly, contemplating what just happened. "Liz?"

Black Star growled threateningly as she stood up and hovered over Kid again. "You have no right to talk to _me_ like that. You know who my dad is." The mutt tilted his head at her statement, curious, but still cautious. They both only stared as she stormed off, hearing a picture frame fall a few minutes later.

Kid sighed, closing his eyes. "I'll have to fix that." He glanced down at the dog beside him, running his fingers through his wet, matted fur. "She's not always like that." He spoke quietly, as if she'd somehow hear him. "She's quite nice, to be honest. It's the drinking; that's really her only flaw. Otherwise..." Kid trailed off. His eyes dropped to the water.

Black Star licked his hand again and pouted. Kid peeked up at him, smiling.

"Don't look at me like that." Kid chuckled lightly. He paused for a second, and then leaned in closer. He placed a soft kiss atop Black Star's head, resting his head against him for a second.

_Kid?_ The dog whined quietly, placing a paw on Kid's shoulder as tenderly as his aloofness could manage. It was silent for a moment; there wasn't a single sound throughout the whole house. Perhaps Liz had left. It was as if they were the only two in the world, at the moment.

Kid's relaxed breathing was faint; his breath smelled of minty peppermint. Black Star smiled to himself, enjoying the sweet peace between them.

"Hm," the teen pulled away, sitting for a minute, before reaching up above him for a red towel off the rack, "Maybe Black Star called back."

Knowing indeed that he most definitely did not call back, the blue dog huffed and turned his head as Kid lifted himself out of the now lukewarm water. He waited a moment, after he was sure Kid wrapped himself around his waist, and leaned his head over the side. He looked up at Kid helplessly.

"Ah..." Kid looked him over. "You're going to be soaked, aren't you?" As if giving him a 'obviously, you moron' glance, the mutt leapt out and shook himself, spraying the bath water everywhere. "Hey! Honestly?" Kid held the towel tightly around his waist, getting another towel and dropping it over the damp dog. "Come on."

Black Star trailed after him, a towel rested atop him. _I think I can get used to this. _

The boy and his dog went back to the room; a peaceful silence again.

* * *

"Ne?" A young girl looked up joyfully from her artwork. "Whatcha doing home so early, Sis?"

"I came back to get something." The elder grumbled, clutching her jacket to her like a mother would a child. She paced around her room, trying to find whatever she couldn't actually find. An excuse to just blow off some steam.

"Something happen with your boyfriend~?" The other girl mused, coloring once more.

"No. Well. Not really..."

"Wanna talk about it~?"

"No... It's okay, Patty." Liz turned around, about to give her sweet sister a hug, when she realized the girl wasn't even interested in her troubles. Patty was doodling happily in her sketchpad. The older sister rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Thanks, Patty."

She looked up innocently, and then laughed, clapping her hands together. "No problem, Sis~!"

* * *

Kid glanced down at his pocket-watch, which was adorned with tiny skulls. "It's almost seven..." He glanced around, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. Anxious.

His blue dog just paced below, scowling to himself. Black Star had tried sitting himself at the table too, but the end result was three broken dishes and a new table cloth. Kid told him he had to stay on the ground.

_Man, where's Liz? _As much as he despised her, he figured he wouldn't get to eat until her and Kid ate. Kid had, of course, tried to give him ancient dog food that he had found in the pantry, but that just wasn't gonna cut it. Black Star eats premium steak. Not recycled scraps.

"Maybe she decided not to come," Kid spoke, mostly to himself, "Especially after what happened earlier..."

_In that case, I say we order some chow mien or something, you know what I mean?_ Black Star paused, sitting down. _Or pizza. Pizza's cool with me. _The thought of food caused his tongue to loll out, drooling. It had been so long since he last ate, after all.

Kid leaned back tiredly, letting his hands fall to the side. He lifted one and massaged Black Star behind the ear. "You want to eat something else?" Upon hearing that, Black Star barked excitedly, his tail wagging. Kid smirked, getting up from his chair. "Let's go out for pizza."

_Now THIS is what I'm talking about!_

As Black Star waited for Kid to get his coat, he sat patiently by the door. He let his mind wander, a new fact dawning him._ I still have to tell Kid I'm a dog, somehow... Eruka probably did some creepy voodoo witchcraft on me. _He started pacing in a circle._ How do I change back?_

Putting on his coat, Kid walked over and unlocked the door. He smiled down at Black Star. "Come on, boy."

_...Do I even want to?_

_

* * *

_

**AN: **I looove reviews or comments, even if it's small C:_  
_


	4. Fallen

**AN:** Slightly longer than the last chapter~! Also, I finally know where this story is going. Yay. XD

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fallen**

* * *

As much as he wanted to just ravage the back kitchen, Black Star maintained his composure and sat patiently by Kid's feet. He had almost gotten them kicked out, however, as no dogs were allowed. But luckily, Kid's father was apparently well-known, and so they kept quiet.

Black Star shivered. _It's like Kid's dad is a part of the mafia or something._

The blue dog looked up at Kid, who was chewing on his jacket sleeve. The teen still seemed a bit anxious; as if Liz might show up at his house, and he wouldn't be there. His leg started quivering; up and down. Expecting something to happen.

_Kiiiid. _Whining, Black Star rested his head on Kid's thigh, frowning up at him.

"It's okay," Kid murmured, not even glancing down at him, "The food will be ready soon." He pulled out his cell phone again, to check the time. Or perhaps to see if anyone had called.

_That's not it..._

As if on cue, the waiter boy came around the corner, holding up a huge tray of freshly baked pizza. "And here you are, sir." He plastered a cheesy smile upon his acne-covered face, setting down the tray.

"Ah, thank you."

"Is there anything else I can getcha?" He grinned wider, showing off his braces.

Kid switched his gaze to his phone for a second, and immediately looked back up at him. "No... That's all. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" The other teen urged. "Because if you need anything I can get it-"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kid remained polite, Black Star noted, as he said that through his teeth, "Thank. You."

"No problem!" The boy felt proud he did his duty and walked away, back behind the counter. Obviously he couldn't take a hint, though.

Once he was gone, Kid exhaled and rolled his eyes. "This is why I hate telling people my business." He frowned at the pizza, as if it were to blame. "Or rather, who my father is."

Feeling partly at fault, Black Star nodded apprehensively, shifting in his spot.

"Well," Kid went on, not noticing his friend's behavior, "It's time to eat, anyway." He then smiled down at Black Star and scratched behind his ears. Black Star relished in that small pleasure and allowed his tongue to loll out once more, his foot softly thumping against the rough carpet. He tried not to whine as Kid pulled his hand back up, cutting him a slice. Kid placed it on a paper plate, and put it down under the table. "You better eat that; this place is expensive."

_It's not like you can't afford it. _Black Star snorted, before leaning down to dig in to his slice. _And now... My dignity is totally gone. _The slice was devoured in mere seconds, and he nudged his greasy nose against Kid's leg, begging for more.

"Alright, alright."

Except for the cheesy Christmas music playing in the background, they ate in silence for next twenty minutes, content. No worries, no pressure.

_Life is good._

But nothing lasts forever. Black Star's ears perked up at the sound of a faint buzzing; Kid's phone.

Wiping off the pizza grease with a napkin, Kid snatched the phone up from the table and flipped it open, a hopeful look suddenly turning into a crestfallen one.

_Wait, wait, lemme guess. It's Liz, right? _The blue dog growled, standing up, prepared.

As if answering his question, Kid said aloud, "It's Kilik."

The mention of that name again made Black Star freeze; he was unsure of how to react. He just blinked up at Kid.

Kid pushed a button, slowly bringing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Black Star couldn't hear what Kilik was saying on the other end, and it bugged him intensely.

"No..." Kid's voice lowered uneasily. "What do you mean?"

All the mutt could do was pace, worriedly glancing up at Kid every so often to try and read his expressions. _Dammit. What the hell are they talking about?_

Black Star blinked, confused, as Kid started laughing. _What's he laughing about? _He edged closer, pushing himself up on the seat so he was practically standing, whining near Kid's other side.

Kid frowned and pushed him down gently with his free hand. "No, bad dog. Get down - No, I'm not talking to you." When Black Star wouldn't budge, Kid pushed on his head a bit more forcefully. "Get down!"

_Not until you tell me what you guys are talking about!_

"Need some help, sir?" The acne boy had returned, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. He leaned forward and grinned, fawning over Kid. "I can take your dog out for you while you're on the phone."

_What!_ Black Star turned his head and growled fiercely at him, baring his sharp canine teeth. _No way would Kid let you do that to me!_

"Um, I..." Kid glanced down at his dog, who was giving the waiter the death stare. "Hold on, Kilik." He placed his free hand over the mouth piece of his phone. "Could you? Just for a few minutes?"

Black Star whipped his head back around, to stare incredulously at Kid. _Kid!_

"Certainly! C'mon, boy." The greasy teen grabbed hold of the fur around Black Star's neck, who was luckily still distracted, staring up at his owner, and pulled him off from the seats. "I'll put him right behind our shop, in the ally. He'll be totally fine, sir."

Kid glanced worriedly at his dog for a second and nodded, reluctantly looking away. "Alright." He tried not to look in the direction his whining dog was being pulled off in, and he returned to his phone. "Kilik? Yeah."

As he was being dragged away by the acne boy, Black Star pawed at the carpet, trying to dig his nails in. Unfortunately, he failed to get any good grip on the cheap floor. Black Star looked up at Kid one last time, who was far off now, and heard him laugh again, right before the waiter shoved him outside, slamming the kitchen door behind him.

Black Star sat still, on the wet cobblestone. The moon mocked him silently, blood dripping through his pearly whites.

_How could he just let that guy put me out here? _Black Star curled up on the ground by the door, missing the warmth from inside. He wasn't as hurt by the fact of getting put outside as he was when Kid had started laughing about something Kilik had said. It felt like a blow to his ego; Kilik could get Kid to smile, but all Black Star could do was cause him unnecessary trouble.

He closed his eyes, feeling the light drizzle overhead. If he hadn't gotten in that bath with Kid earlier, Kid would probably have been done by the time Liz came. They wouldn't have fought. If he had just stayed to side, minding his own business, Kid could be having a nice dinner at home with his girlfriend.

_It's my fault. _

Gradually opening his eyes, he glanced up at the stars. They were all shining so brightly; carefree. Yet here he was, the dull star. The one that just messes everything up for his best friend.

_I should have never gone to go find Kid._

He closed his eyes once more; resting his head on his front paws.

_I deserve to be a dog. That's all I am._

The door gently prodded him in the side, awakening him from his thoughts. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kid poked his head out from inside, peering down. "Come on, we can go now." He motioned for Black Star to come inside, smiling.

Black Star lifted his head, regarded him for a second, and put it back down, not moving from in front of the door.

"Hey, come on, boy." Kid bent down behind the door, reaching his hand out to nudge his dog softly.

The mutt flinched from his touch, slowly getting to his feet. He lowered his head guiltily and glanced back at Kid with deep, sad eyes.

The door no longer impeded, Kid pushed it forward, all the way open. "Hey... What's wrong?"

_I shouldn't be here. All I do is cause you trouble._ If only Black Star could actually tell him that. He softly whimpered, pointing his nose to the ground. Kid walked up next to him, ruffling his fur, concerned.

"It's alright," Kid tugged him gently, trying to get him to go in the direction of the sidewalk, "I'm going to take you to a friend's now." It wouldn't surprise Black Star if it was Kilik. It didn't matter anymore.

Kid continued, pulling his hand away, sure his dog would follow, "He said he wanted to see you. He was ..." The teen glanced back down at the mutt slowly trailing behind him. "He was curious about something."

Black Star only followed tiredly, his head lowered. He made no sign that he had heard him.

"Anyway..." Kid whistled, shifting his gaze ahead of him again.

They made their way through the streets of Death City, another silence between them. Except, this one wasn't comfortable at all; the air was tense and unnerving. They both secretly wanted it to end.

Kid cleared his throat, suddenly coming to a stop in front of one of the homes on the outskirts of the city. "This is it..." He glanced down at his dog, unsure. "Um, I..."

"Kid!" A sudden shout came from the porch, the door opening. "Dude, what are you waiting for? It's cold out here, come inside already." Kilik grimaced and wrinkled his nose. "Damn, it really is cold. Come in, Kid." He grinned, looking down. "And bring your strange dog, too."

Not really in the mood for protesting, the duo quickly made their way into the warm home, immediately relaxing in the comfortable atmosphere. It was brightly lit within the room, the TV playing adventure music in the background. A pair of twins holding PS3 controllers stared at them, symmetrically in tune with one another.

"You remember my cousins, right, Kid?" Kilik stated casually, grabbing a bowl of chips off from the couch. Kid barely had a chance to nod before he continued, "I was just watchin' them play one of their games. So, wanna take this upstairs?" Kilik grinned, munching happily.

"Yeah... Sure." Kid managed a weak smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

Black Star finally looked up at them, searching for some sort of spark. _Well, I don't see anything. _He was tired of moping. That wasn't what he was about. Who's ever heard of a blue star? Okay, maybe that's the wrong expression. Who's ever heard of a _sad_ star? Black Star huffed.

"Come on, boy."

Black Star blinked himself from his thoughts, looking around for Kid.

"...Over here." His tone was more amused than annoyed.

Spotting Kid and Kilik already half-way up the stairs, Black Star quickly trotted after them, smiling to himself. He definitely wasn't forgotten. He never was.

* * *

**AN: **Black Star is so cute, sometimes, lol.  
Reviews or comments are loved~~


End file.
